Computer data storage systems typically include Error Correction Code (ECC) processes to improve data integrity. For example, ECC may be used during a read operation to determine whether accessed data bits (e.g., memory cells representing information retrieved by a processor) have incorrect states. ECC processing may increase the operational reliability of memory devices by detecting and correcting a number of erroneous bits. A threshold number of corrected bits depends upon the correction capacity of the particular ECC technique that is applied. Despite the advances afforded by ECC, it would be desirable to be able to correct errors that exceed a correction capacity of an applied ECC technique.